Through Thick and Thin
by snheetah
Summary: Not everyone's lives are perfect. But the challenges that we go through helps us grow as an individual. My name is Lexi Bunny, and this is my story.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

* * *

I feel my black and pink outfit against my body. Another mission to go out into Acmetropolis and save the day. I like it when my team and I are faced with these challenges. It doesn't make me feel special than my teammates but I do love helping others in need. My older brother had always said that I had that potential. There's something about helping others that makes me feel like a well-rounded person, or a bunny. It doesn't make me feel special but such a feeling is difficult to explain without being narcissistic. I just like helping other people and seeing the happiness that glazes over their eyes when I help me makes me feel like they appreciate me. However, the position that I'm in, there is no "I" in team. I just love working side by side with my teammates and we save the city together. If it was just me, and no matter how had I try, I wouldn't have accomplished all the challenges nor my job as a superhero. Without my friends, our team is nothing. Without Ace, we are nothing. Without Rev, we're unsocial. Without Duck, we have no humor. Without Slam, we have no weapon. Without Tech, we have no intelligence.

For me, becoming a superhero was surprising, thrilling, and exasperating. I just found out that crime never takes a holiday and I don't have time to do anything I used to do. My job now is to train so that I'm in shape but this job is worth it. We are the city's superhero's and it's our duty to always be there for our citizens.

Before I became a superhero, my life took a major turn of events, starting in high school. I shouldn't complain about my past but I had been crushed during that time up until this point. My name is Lexi Bunny and this is my story.


	2. Soul Sisters

**I don't own the Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hey there! Thank you so much for the review and for enjoying the first chapter. Yes, bullying is going to be a little issue here but not as drastic for her to commit suicide or anything like that. Enjoy this chapter. P.S. Some of my OC's from the series and others are going to appear here :D**

* * *

*_Beep, beep*_

I put my hand on the alarm clock and turned it off. I opened my eyes and looked at the pink walls in my room. Today was the last day of summer vacation and I had spent all of it doing nothing but reading. My best friend thinks that I was just wasting my time instead of finding a boyfriend. I don' understand why she thinks that we need boyfriends now. I mean, sure we are going in high school but none of us had any luck. I didn't care about boyfriends now. What I cared was spending my four years in high school with my best friend.

I undressed from my pajamas and slipped into a pink shirt, a pleated skirt, and black shoes as I got ready to spend my day. When I finished making my bed, I walked downstairs and joined my family to the dining room. As usual, my mother, Emily Bunny, was making breakfast and my dad, Jack Bunny, was reading the newspaper. My older brother, Tyler Bunny, was sitting next to my dad and telling him about the basketball team that he was planning on joining.

"Think about it dad," Tyler said as he held his hands in the air, "your son playing in front of the whole school. I have the ball in the last three seconds...I shoot, I score!" he shouted, "and the crowd goes wild!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement. My brother was going to be a junior and he had tried to make the basketball team in his first and second year. He had been rejected either because he was not tall enough or he didn't have any skill. Truth be told, I think my brother had plenty of skills. I would tell him that but he would just lightly laugh and say that it would be better if the basketball committee would think that.

"Good morning everybody," I greeted my family as I walked towards the table.

"Well its about time you got up," Emily said as she walked over to me and set a steaming plate of eggs in front of me.

"Thanks," I thanked her and began to eat the eggs.

Jack Bunny set his newspaper on the table and sipped some of his coffee. "Have you guys planned anything for the last day summer?" he asked.

Tyler shrugged. "I think I am going to practice on my basketball skills. My overhead shot still needs some work," he said as he demonstrated an overhead shot.

"What about you Lexi?" my dad asked me.

"I think I am going to spend the day with Andrea." Andrea was my best friend ever since sixth grade. She and her family had moved from Texas to Acmetropolis and during that time, she had a little difficulty making friends. She would always sit alone at lunch but one day, I joined her and something just clicked between us. We had some things in common. We were both rabbits, of course, and we both liked fashion. Although, I was a fan of pink outfits and dresses while she enjoyed black cowgirl boots, plaid shirts, and jeans.

"How has she been doing?" Emily asked.

"She's fine," I answered, "she is as much excited as I am to start high school."

Tyler let out a long sigh. "I gotta tell you, high school is so hard and stupid sometimes."

"Tyler," Jack used his warning voice on his son. My father always does that to one of us when we do or say something that he doesn't approve of. "You should be thankful that you are in school, after what had happened last year," he murmured.

My parents were shocked when they heard that Tyler was likely to get expelled from school. I was shocked to hear such a thing to until he told me the reason. There was this student at Tyler's grade that was his enemy. I didn't know how he looked like but I had been told that his name was Shawn. Tyler's suspension had to do with Shawn's involvement. Shawn was a bully to Tyler and my brother's temperament got the better of him. He had punched Shaw across the face and they both had gotten into a brutal fight. The school where Tyler is has a rule that if anyone got into a fight, they would immediately expel them. Tyler had his own reasons why he punched and Shawn's parents were rich enough to pay for their son's actions. I didn't think it was fair that Shawn got away with it and Tyler had a week's detention. At least it was better than getting expelled.

My iTel beeped and I noticed that I had a message form Andrea. _Ready 2 hit the mall? _she asked.

_Yup _I texted back.

_Meet at my house?_

_Sure. _With that, I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up. "I'm meeting Andrea now." I hugged my mother and father goodbye and gave my brother a playful punch on the shoulder. "Good luck on that overhead shot bro," I said.

Tyler only gave me a smile and I walked out the house.

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk and approached Andrea's house. I stood by the doorstep and rang the doorbell. The house was like a dollhouse in my view. It was big and painted with a lavender color. The door swung open and a light brown bunny, with a tuft of brown hair, and a cowgirl hat appeared.

"Hey girl," my best friend, Andrea, greeted me as she pulled me into a hug. "All set to hit the mall and meet some cute boys?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. I was not in the mood to prowl for boys. "I do need a new wardrobe for freshman year," I said.

"Then let's go," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street. The walk to the mall was rather pleasant. Andrea and I talked about our middle school past and the people that we were hoping to see and our new teachers. "What about the 'Soul Sisters?'" Andrea asked, "do you think they will be in our high school?"

The Soul Sisters, or as I liked to call them the 'Loser Sisters', were three popular girls in our grade school, all the way to middle school. I wouldn't be surprised is they showed up in high school but I didn't care much about them. The Soul Sisters was a group composed of three girls. One of them was an anthro poodle and she was the leader of that group. Her name was Abby and I do admit that she was pretty, with her fluffy snow white fur and elegant droopy ears, but her personality was so arrogant that I wanted nothing to do with her.

The other girl in the group was an anthro striped skunk. Her name was Chloe, and as much as I didn't believe her, she considered herself as the descendant from a French family of skunks. Really Chloe? Then why is your grade in French a D+? The last girl in the group was a white mink with lush brown hair with the name of Molly. She was usually the quietest and the smartest of the two. I didn't understand why a girl that was with straight A's would stay in a group like that.

I was too focused on how to act towards these three girls that I forgot about our shopping spree. "We're here," Andrea said as she flung her arm towards the mall. We walked inside and immediately went hunting for our back-to-school clothes. The mall seemed to have pretty good deals today. As always, and pink being my favorite color, I took a couple of pink shirts and some blue jeans. Good thing that I bought some money with me to buy all of these things.

As a held up a shirt in the air, my vision caught something. From the entrance of the mall, a group of three girls that I recognized walked in. Great, it was the Loser Sisters out on their shopping spree. However, there was a little change in the group. Molly was nowhere to be seen. Had she been replaced by that anthro tiger? By the looks of it, that new girl looked really tough. Maybe they saw Molly as the weak link in the group and they replaced her with a stronger one. Abby and Chloe looked the same as always. High, mighty, and snooty. I rolled my eyes at them and decided to turn my attention back to the shirt that I was holding.

"You always wear pink," a voice said to me.

I lowered the shirt and saw the devil herself standing in front of me. "Hello to you too Abby," I greeted her with less enthusiasm as she had expected.

"Why don't you try a color change?" Chloe jumped in, "it might make you more boring than you already are."

_Make you more boring than you already are? _I echoed her words in might head. "And the sense in that sentence is...?" That seemed to shut her mouth.

"Anyway," Abby spoke up, "I would like you to meet our new member. Tina Tiger," she said as she waved her hand up and down at her.

I looked at the tiger and gave her a small smile. She did nothing but give me blank stare. "What happened to Molly Mink?" I asked, not that I was interested or anything.

"That nerd?" Chloe laughed, "please. Having her on the group would have bought our popularity down."

"We would have replaced her with you, but," Abby spoke up as she sucked air through her teeth and looked at me up and down, "you are not very pretty."

_Speak for yourself _I thought. "Whatever Abby," I said. "If you want to keep up with this middle school attitude of yours, then be my guest."

"Ready to go," Andrea asked as she walked towards me with three bags. "Oh," her face brightened when she saw Abby, Chloe, and that new girl Tina. "Howdy girls."

Abby, Chloe, and Tina only looked at her. "If it isn't the bunny that's dumb as a bucket of rocks," Abby sneered at Andrea.

"Ohh I see that you have been pickin' up on some Southern sayings," she said. "Here's to ya Soul Sister," she said as she raised her hand, hoping for Abby to give her a high five.

Abby laughed and walked away with her two friends following behind her. "That was ridiculous," Chloe giggled.

I turned my head and looked at my friend. "What was that all about? I thought you hated the Loser Sisters."

"Well Lexi, people change," Andrea shrugged.

"Do you think that _they _have changed?" I asked as my blue eyes bounced over to the three girls. I highly doubted that but I was just surprised to hear Andrea suddenly worshiping them.

"They could have," Andrea said, "I mean when I talked to them before, they would pretend that I never existed. Now that they noticed me, I feel...important."

_You're crazy _I wanted to tell her. This was the mean group we were talking about. Sure any girl would be happy to be with them, but I didn't think that Andrea was one of those girls. Had she changed so much during the summer too? I mean, I had seen her everyday and she looked the same to me.

I let the subject slide and I paid for my clothes. The cashier, a gentle old woman with curly white hair, folded my clothes and put them in bag. I thanked her, handed her the money, and Andrea and I walked out of the mall.

"Where should we go to next?" she asked me.

I could see in her eyes that she wanted me to suggest to go after the Soul Sisters. "I need to go home," I said. Even thought we had spent a good hour shopping, I wasn't in the mood to shop with Andrea anymore. I know that I was being a bad friend but I just felt a little angry with her. I turned around and quickly walked away before she could say anything else. I slightly turned my head and I saw her running back into the mall. Possibly in search for the Soul Sisters. _Whatever _I thought.

* * *

**Note: 'Soul Sisters' came from the song 'Lady Marmalade' **


	3. Pool Disaster

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: ****Thank you for the review! I have a feeling that some Molly and Lexi friendship will be happening around the corner. Ace will not appear while Lexi is in high school but he will appear in much, much later chapters. As for Shawn and Lexi...you'll see... :)**

* * *

"You're back so soon." I looked up and saw that my brother had greeted me. He was outside hoping to shoot some hoops, but the more he tired, the less he succeeded. Nevertheless, since my brother wanted to try out for the team, then I'm gonna be there to show support.

I gave him a fake smile and said, "yeah. Andrea had something she had to do." Okay, so it wasn't a total lie. What Andrea had to do was try to get to the Soul Sister's good side. So what if she wanted to be friends with them? I can't control what she does, but that doesn't mean that we aren't the best friends as we used to be. Does it?

"Of course she did," Tyler said as he grabbed the orange ball in his hands. His voice dripped with I-don't-believe-you kind of voice.

I put my hands on my hips and raised and eyebrow. "You don't believe me," I said.

"Considering that you and Andrea love to shop, you wouldn't have come home straight away." He held the basketball under his arm and looked at me. "What happened?"

It's good to see that he cared about my friendship with her. Sometimes, even I joke about it, I think that he has a crush on Andrea. No matter how much he denies it, I like to remind him all about it. Hey, it's something that sisters do. "We were, uh, shopping and then you-know-who decided to come along."

"Shawn?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "The Soul Sisters. You know, Abby, Chloe, and this new girl Tina."

"Ah," Tyler said, "yeah, I heard about them. Did they do anything to you?" he said in a concerned voice.

"No, but it's Andrea that I'm worried about," I told him, "she decided to hang out with them when we were finished shopping." I threw up my arms and said, "I just can't believe her. I thought that she hated them but why would she like the all of a sudden?"

Tyler shrugged. "I am not the best at giving advice on these stuff but it sounds to me like she doesn't sound like such a true friend as she used to be."

I scrunched my eyes at him. "She _is _a true friend." I couldn't believe it. I almost yelled at him.

Tyler held up his hands in the air. The ball slipped out of his arm and landed on the pavement. It bounced three times and it decided to roll down the driveway. "I was just sayin' little sis," he said. He turned his head and saw that the ball had left our driveway and was rolling down the street. Like a missle, he took off and chased after the ball.

"TYLER!" I yelled when I saw an incoming car speeding into the street.

Tyler turned his head to look at me and then at the car. His feet left the earth and he flew over to the other side of the sidewalk. His body made contact with the ground and he looked at the black automobile that continued to drive through the street.

My heart couldn't stop pounding. Thank God that the car didn't hit him but I was worried that he was hurt, regardless that he had saved himself. My feet stormed down the sidewalk and they made it's way towards my brother. He slowly got up to his feet and dusted himself off. "Are you alright?" I asked as I grabbed his arm.

He put his hand on his head as if he had gotten a concussion. "I'm fine," he said and he slowly turned his head and looked at the street. "Aww, the idiot ran over my ball."

"Are you serious Tyler?" I reproachfully said. "Your life, or your ball? Pick one."

Tyler laughed. Sometimes, my brother would laugh when he found himself in the toughest situations. For example, he laughed when my parents found out that he was suspended, he laughed when he bought home one D+ on the most complicated science test that I had ever seen. Maybe it was one of those nervous laughs where one doesn't know how to react at a situation.

"If my horoscope was the Libra then I would pick my life," Tyler finally answered. "What about you?"

"What about I what?" I asked.

"Who would you pick? Your best friend or join the Soul Sister group to be with her?" he asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, "Andrea would never join them even if they said yes." This might sound like a terrible thing to say, but even_ if _Andrea asked them to join their group, they were going to say no. Andrea was not as sophisticated as they were, nor was she as pretty as they were. Alright, that come out wrong but those three girls put on excessive amount of make-up that it made them look like clowns instead of being attractive.

"Whatever you say," Tyler said, "but don't let me say 'I told you so.'" He put his hand on the doorknob and slipped inside the house.

Now here's my question. Since when has Tyler been an expert on figuring out Andrea? Let's see. I have always caught him peeking over at her, he has talked to me about her, and now he knows what she was going to do with the Soul Sisters? Seems to me like you really like her bro.

Now it was just me at the driveway. I wasn't going to let this last day of summer go to waste. Maybe a good day at the pool would be a fun way to end the day. I slipped inside the house and ran into my room. I opened my closet and grabbed a pink full bathing suit. I slipped into the bathing suit and put my pants and shirt over it. I grabbed a bottle of sunscreen, sandals, sunglasses, and a towel. Now, I was all set to go.

* * *

The pool was a couple of blocks away from my house. It was a nice day anyway, so why not take a walk there. I showed my membership to one of the counselors and entered into the pool. As always, I saw the pool boy perching on top of the lifeguard chair, pretending that he was a lifeguard himself.

I spied a free chair that was in front of the fence. I spread my towel on the chair and took off my shirt and pants. I stuffed those clothes into my bag and pulled out my bottle of sunscreen. Even for a honey bunny, we had to keep our fur from burning. After doing that, I put the sunglasses over my eyes and lounged on the chair.

I wish I had done this all summer. I would rather sit in the sun, by the pool and not worry about anything at all. If only this was the beach then I would listen to the wonderful waves, if I didn't imagine myself on a boat that is. As I relaxing a shadow figure passed by me. I suddenly lifted my sunglasses and next to an empty chair stood a white duck that wore a black bathing suit with an orange beak and lush, long, brown hair.

"Hi," she greeted me, "do you mind if I sit here?"

"Go for it," I smiled.

"Thanks," she said as she spread a cream colored towel on the chair. "Beautiful day," she commented as she sat down on the chair, put her sunglasses over her eyes, and pulled a magazine out of her bag.

"You got that right," I said.

"Too bad that we start school tomorrow," she said.

I almost jumped up in my chair. "Where do you go to?" I asked her.

"I'm about to start high school. Acmetropolis High School," she told me.

"Me too," I said.

"Oh really?" she asked as she put down the magazine and looked at me through her sunglasses. "Then let's hope we have some classes together."

I smiled at her. Wow. I had just met this girl and now she wanted me to be in the same classes with her. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Miranda Duck," she said as she held out her hand and I shook it.

"Lexi Bunny," I answered.

Suddenly, a small shadow stood before us. Miranda and I turned our heads and saw the pool boy standing over us. He was a duck like Miranda but he had black feathers. I looked over at the lifeguard chair and saw that the _real _lifeguard had taken his place. I was surprised that the lifeguard didn't act like a drama queen.

"Hello ladies," the duck said in a suave voice. His intention was to impress Miranda and not me.

Miranda turned her attention to him and lowered her sunglasses. "And...you are?" she asked.

"Duck," he introduced himself, "just Duck."

"That's a lot of emphasis considering that you are duck," she said. She leaned back against her chair and pulled the magazine in front of her face.

_Rude _I thought. However, I could see that Duck was not going to give up his chance. "You are?" he asked her.

Miranda flipped the side of the magazine and looked at him. "Miranda Duck," she answered as she flipped the magazine over again and returned back to her reading.

"Well," Duck continued, "we do have a lot in common."

"Other than being ducks?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," he nodded with enthusiasm. "How about a dinner tonight?" he asked her, hoping that she would say 'yes.'

"Sorry lover boy," Miranda sighed, "I already have a boyfriend."

I saw Duck's happy expression change into sadness. "Oh," he said as his shoulder drooped. I could see that he was at a loss of words now. "Maybe you can leave him for me?" he asked her.

Miranda raised an eyebrow and shut the magazine. "For you?" she asked, "highly unlikely." She smiled and waved her hand when she saw a black feathered, muscular duck making his way towards her. I looked up and compared him to Duck. In all respect to Duck, even though he might not have the biggest muscles I had ever seen, he didn't have a cocky look like this one did.

"Hey baby," the duck said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Daniel," she said as she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

Okay, am I the only girl in Acmetropolis who has never kissed a boy before entering high school? I could feel the tension rising between Duck, Miranda, and Daniel. Maybe this would be a good time to leave. I slowly pulled my glasses off my face and put them in the bag. I threw my shirt and pants over my body and got up from the chair.

"Who's this?" Daniel asked. I stopped folding the towel and looked at Daniel and Duck staring at each other.

"Some freak that decided to talk to me," Miranda said as she turned her attention back to the magazine.

Daniel got up on his feet and stood over Duck. "HA! He's so short," he laughed and pointed at him.

I couldn't help but feel mad at what he said. _At least he doesn't have an attitude like yours!_ I wanted to yell at him. I don't know Duck personally but he was just making a naive approach. An approach that any school boy would do. He didn't know that she had a boyfriend.

"So?" Duck asked as he tried to macho up to Daniel. "I least I don't have big head like you."

Daniel clenched his hands into fists. "What did you say pool boy?" he snapped at Duck. Duck jumped in place. He took a step back, almost stumbling to the ground. Daniel put his hand on Duck's shoulder and gave him a hard shove.

"Whoa!" Duck yelled as he fell into the pool.

"And don't forget to get us the towels when we're done!" Daniel yelled at him as him and Miranda laughed at what had happened.

"You are so funny," she said as she scooted over and he sat next to her.

I glared at the two ducks. Looks like she wasn't going to be my new friend tomorrow.

"Get yourself outta the pool. You're a duck, ain't ya?" Daniel yelled over at Duck who was trying to get out of the pool.

I abandoned my bag and walked over to the edge of the pool. I held out my hand and said, "Duck, grab on!"

He looked at me and reached out his hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him out of the water. His clothes were dripping wet and he had an embarrassed look on his face after what Daniel had done to him. "Great," he said, "now all these are going to shrink."

I wrapped my pink towel around his shoulders. "Sorry about the color," I said.

He sniffled and looked at me. "Thanks," he said. Without a smile, he turned away and walked away from the scene. I didn't want to be caught up with the rest of the drama, so I took my bag and walked out of the pool as quickly as I could.


	4. A Beautiful Day for a Conflict

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Hey! Thank you for the review! The car thing was a little foreshadow...now I'm gonna shut up before I give anything else away XD Yeah, Miranda and her arrogant personality is at it again. Oh well, its her loss. Duck is a great guy. **

* * *

The alarm clock woke me out of my dream. _This was it _I thought as I threw my pink, fluffy pillow away from my face. I honestly don't feel any different today than I did yesterday. I am still Lexi Bunny but a girl in high school waiting to start it and finish it and go to college. College. Should I leave home or just stay here? Whatever, I'll debate that question when the time comes. The only thing that I need to worry about is what to wear. But before I went to dress-up, I decided to take a shower to relax myself and wear off the sleep.

After my bath, I went back into my room and opened my closet and looked at the series of shirts, pants, and skirts that were on the hangers. I pulled out a pink shirt and black jeans. This combination seemed okay-ish. Normally, I didn't associate black with pink but seeing it this way on me, I think I looked fine. I went into the bathroom and to brush my blond bangs. I stifled a laugh when I saw my hair in the mirror. They were ruffled and all over the place. I slid the teeth of the brush against my bangs and let them flow down my left eye. After, I ran back into my room, took my pink backpack, and ran downstairs.

"Whoa!" I yelled as a bright light flashed over my face. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. My parents were standing in front of me holding a camera. "Come on you guys," I whined as I walked down the stairs, "not at the top of the morning."

"Dude, it's only 7 a.m.," Tyler pointed out with his mouth full of food.

"Chew, swallow, and then talk," I told him as I sat down next to him and poured some cereal on my bowl and some milk. My parents took their seats and joined us.

"I can't believe that my little girl is going to start high school," my mother gushed as she pulled me into a hug. My mother always delivered the biggest and strongest hugs and not to mention that she had circled her arm around my throat. When she let go, she kissed my cheek and ran her hand across my bangs.

"You're gonna do well kiddo," my dad said next. My intention wasn't to fail any class but I wasn't so sure on science. I mean, some things I understand but some other concepts are a bit complicated.

Tyler suddenly looked up at both of my parents. His eyebrows were knitted together. "You two were never this excited when I went to high school," he pouted.

"Jealous?" I couldn't resist but ask that question.

Emily looked over at Tyler. "Sweetie of course we were," she said as she put her hand on top of him and soothingly rubber her thumb across his hand. "But you were too exhausted to even say a word to us."

"Why was I exhausted?" Tyler asked.

"Playing video games," Jack simply said. "We told you that you were going to be tired in the morning but you didn't listen."

I clamped my hand over my mouth. _Oh Tyler _I thought. He is passionate over video games but playing them the night before the first day of school was not such a good idea. I always wondered how he made it through the first six hours of school on just three hours of sleep. Once I finished my cereal, I got up from the table, said good-bye to my parents and walked outside my house with Tyler.

Once we were in our driveway, Tyler fished his key chain out of his pocket and walked over to his car. His car was a silver color with black leather seats. I couldn't wait until I got my own car. I would like it to be colored black with cream colored leather seats. Not only that, but I would also like to install my MP3 player 3000 in there instead of having to listen to the boring radio replaying songs over and over again. "Do you want a ride to school?" Tyler asked me.

I shook my head. I was in his car one time and it wasn't such a pleasant experience. He had his radio on maximum volume and he drove like a maniac. He was careful sometimes, that was when cops were around, and he would swear at the other drivers that cut him or were going too slow. When we had arrived home, I was thankful to be out of that car. "I'll just wait for my bus to come," I answered.

"Suit yourself," Tyler said as he jumped inside his car. He turned on the engine, drove backwards, and once he was straight and ready to go, he sped down the street. In the process, I heard his car tires letting out a painful screech. _Jeeze Tyler _I thought _what have the tires done to you? _I didn't worry much about Tyler until the yellow school bus pulled up in my driveway.

The doors opened and the bus driver smiled at me. He was old and a human but he had that sweet grandfather look in his face. "Good morning," I said as I walked up the steps of the bus and searched for a seat. There were only two people in there. One had familiar bunny ears and the other was a female mink. That must have been Molly Mink and as always, she was absorbed into reading a book. I smiled as I approached Andrea who was sitting in the way back of the bus. "Hey," I said as I was about to sit next to her.

"No, no, no," she yelled as if I was about to eat her grandmother's famous carrot pie. I immediately stood up and gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I'm saving this seat for someone," she said as she put her hand on the seat as if her hand was going to protect it from anyone wanting to sit there.

"Besides me?" I asked. I was shocked to see such an action coming from her. What the heck? Wasn't I her best friend? Was Tyler right about her?

"Why don't you sit there?" Andrea asked as she pointed to the seat across from her.

I wanted to sit next to my friend but for whomever she was saving the seat from, I decided to sit in the seat across from her. Once I sat down, I felt something bobbing in my throat. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry! _I scolded myself. There's no point in crying if you're best friend doesn't want to you to sit next to her. Sit with someone else when you have a second chance!

The bus drove down the street and stopped at the houses where students were waiting. Some of the kids that jumped in, I recognized from middle school and some were brand new. The noise in the bus grew louder and louder as students talked about their summer and how high school was going to be for them. The bus stopped next to a green colored house and I saw a female mallard walking into the bus. With those lush brown hair, it was easy to recognize that it was Miranda Duck, the girl that I had met in the pool. For some reason, I didn't like her attitude that she had yesterday with the pool boy. I just hoped that he was doing okay after what had happened to him. Thankfully, Miranda didn't sit next to me.

I watched the houses that we passed until it stopped next to a well decorated pink house. I saw three girls that were gathered around each other. Wait a minute, it was Abby, Chloe, and Tina. I had no idea where they lived but I had to admit that this pink house, to whomever it belonged, was very nice. I looked up as Abby walked into the bus with Chloe and Tina behind her.

"Abby, Abby, Abby!" I turned my head and saw Andrea flapping her arms in the air. "Abby! Hey sistah!" she yelled as she waved her hand for Abby to come and sit with her. I turned to look at Abby. She saw Andrea telling her to sit with her but Abby only gave her a cocky smile and sat down into an empty seat. Chloe and Tina smushed themselves into the seat. "Aww man," Andrea said.

I glared at Andrea. "Was that why you didn't want me to sit with you?" My voice was cold when I spoke.

Andrea slowly turned her head and looked at me. She had a guilty look on her face but I didn't care. "Yeah," she dragged out the word, "but maybe next time she will sit with me."

_Don't count your lucky starts! _I wanted to yell.

"But since this seat is free, do ya want to sit?" she asked.

I looked at the seat and then at her, the glare still lingered in my eyes. "No," I said as I folded my arms across my chest. "That seat is reserved for a special friend. I can see that I am not that friend." On that note, I turned my head and looked out the window.

The bus ride seemed to last for hours. Nothing new happened but people being picked up from their houses. I didn't say a word to Andrea, not did she say anything to me. I wasn't intending on her saying anything. I didn't even want to hear her voice. It may sound harsh but she had no idea how much she had hurt me. If I was here, I would never neglect a friend.

"What's this?" a know-it-all voice suddenly asked. I looked up and saw Abby towering over Molly's seat. She had a book in her hand that Molly was reading. How rude, why would you even take a book out of someone's hands? "All you ever do is read," Abby said to Molly.

"Oui," Chloe nodded.

Oh shut up Chloe, you're not even French. I heard Tina Tiger letting out a chuckle.

"How much would you like it if I threw this book out the window?" Abby asked as she opened the window of the bus and let the book dangle from her fingers.

Molly's brown eyes grew wide. She got up from her seat to rescue the book from the clutches of Abby. Chloe suddenly stood up on her feet and pulled Molly away and held her hands behind her back. "Please," Molly pleaded, "just give me back my diary."

"Oh," Abby said with a satisfied look on her face. "A diary?" She leafed over the pages and looked at what Chloe had written. She raised her fingertips and delicately leafed through the pages. She held the book up to her face and I saw her expression change from amusement and then into anger. She looked up from the book and looked at Molly. "After we get out of this bus, we need to have a little talk," she said. Her voice wasn't sugar-coated like it was before. She sounded angry, and making Abby angry meant that your life was over.

I turned my head and looked at Molly taking her seat. Abby slammed the diary shut and stuffed it in her bag. Whatever Abby had read, it might not have been such a good thing. "What in the Sam heck happened?" I heard Andrea ask as she threw her arms in the air. I didn't answer her. Why should I? I wasn't her special friend anymore.


	5. Acmetropolis High School

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you so much for the review! We will see pretty soon what will happen between Molly and the "Soul Sisters" :D Enjoy!**

* * *

The school bus came to a slow stop as I turned my head and look out the window. I was welcomed by the presence of a large building with the bold lettered words Acmetropolis High School. I wondered why couldn't they have come up with a better name for a school and who does everything have to labeled Acmetropolis? The doors of the bus opened and every single one of us began to file out. I swung my backpack over my shoulders and as I was about to get up from my seat, Andrea zoomed by the aisle and pushed people out of her way just so she could get to Abby and her little group. I gritted my teeth and couldn't help but glare at her. I did not think much about the fact that I had seriously lost my best friend so I pushed that fact aside and continued down the aisle.

I thanked the bus driver for the ride and once I stepped out of the bus, the sun's rays welcomed me as I approached the building. For the most part, I like the sun's warmth but when it hits me in the face, it's a little disconcerning. I pulled open the door of the building and standing in the middle of the hall, I saw my brother standing there. "Hey bro," I greeted him as he turned his head and smiled at me, "what are you doing here?"

"I decided to participate in one of these school events," Tyler said, "and one of those things was welcoming these young suckers walking in."

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "And I'm a sucker for you?"

"You're an exception," Tyler told me, "you should be bumped up a grade or two, a smart thing like you."

Okay, I have to admit what he was saying was really sweet but he was overdoing it a little bit like mom always did. "Ha, ha," I joked, "please if I was smart, I wouldn't dread taking a science course. So where do we freshmen go?" I asked, getting back on the important topic.

Tyler pointed behind him with his thumb. "To the auditorium right behind me!" he yelled as if I was deaf. I just realized that he reason why he was screaming so much was because he was directing some lost freshmen trying to find their way.

"THANKS!" I yelled back as I walked by him and went to the auditorium. I was surprised at how the auditorium looked like. There were rows of chairs from the front all the way to the back, although these chairs looked more like the ones that are seen at the cinema. And what were these lettered papers doing taped on these chairs? Before I began to ponder this, someone pushed by me. "Hey!" I almost snapped at them.

"Come on Lex, we have the same last name," it was none other than Andrea Bunny.

"Well it's good to see you too," I said as I walked over to the end of the seat and Andrea sat next to me. "Before all this, you weren't so enthusiastic to sit with me on the bus."

"Lexi come on," Andrea said as she turned her eyes and looked at me, "this is Abby we're talking about! Abby, the glamorous girl and that I should be friends with."

"You're starting to sound very lame!" I snapped back, "do you seriously think that she will allow you to be in her group."

"Why do you think that?" she badgered.

"I don't want to say something that I'm going to regret," I told her as I turned my head away from her and looked at the human male that was standing in front of the stage. That sentence seemed to shut her up. Slowly, the auditorium was filled with the incoming freshmen. I scanned the crowd and some of these people I knew while the others I had no idea who they were. Well this ought to be fun.

"Welcome class of 2772," the man, who I suddenly realized was the principle welcomed is. There was a scattered round on applause that followed. "In just a few moments, we will be handing out schedules to every student, but before we do that I just want to congratulate everyone from coming such a long way to high school."

As the principle talked, I couldn't help but think of other things about this school. I just hoped that some of these people were nice and my teachers too. If you get along with the teacher and did as you were told, then here's hoping that you would do well in that class. Then my mind flew back to Andrea and her sudden obsession with the Soul Sisters. Would I have a class with any of them? Who would I sit with at lunch? The Soul Sisters were definitely out of the question and so was my so-called best friend. Possibly Tyler, but he could have other people sitting with him. Whatever, I will worry about that when the time comes.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the schedules were distributed to us. Once I got a hold of mine, I scanned through the classes and the names of the teachers. I had six classes total for the first semester and the same for the second. For first semester I had physics, geometry (thanks to the teacher for bumping me up a grade in math), World History, Gym (oh come on), English, and Art. Why I even decided to take art was beyond me but it wouldn't hurt to try something new. Speaking of new, I wonder who my classmates would be in these classes.

After the principal was finished with his speech, his dismissed us and we got up from our seats and headed out of the auditorium. Great, the time has come to face these classes and the next ones, and the next, and the next until I graduate from here. Easier said than done, but I know that I can do it. On that note, I headed out of the auditorium and headed towards my first class, good old physics class. That is, if I didn't get lost in these halls.


	6. Dump the Old Friend, Get the New

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Sorry for the late updates everyone, my muse has abandoned me.**

**Loonaticslover13:** **Thank you for the review. Oh something like that might happen with Lexi and Molly.**

* * *

I heaved a sigh as I fumbled through my backpack to find the school's map. For the first time, I wished that this school wasn't so big.

"Lost?" a voice said over my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see who it was. for a split second, I thought that it was my brother. He always loved to scare me but no, it was an older brown colored rabbit that stood in front of me with three boys standing behind him. One of the boys was a gray dog that was wearing a backwards red cap with a brown tuft of hair sticking out of the front, a black jacket, a yellow shirt with sea green pants, and blue shoes.

The other guy was a gray rat and he was wearing a blue striped shirt with blue jeans. The last one in the group was an orange cat with striking green eyes and he was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans.

As I surveyed the group of boys, I felt a hand clapping on my shoulder. I gasped but noticed that it was none other than my brother. His hand protectively squeezed me shoulder as he slowly pulled me towards him.

"Protecting your girlfriend, Tyler?" the rabbit haughtily asked him with a smirk on his lips.

"For your information, Shawn, this is my younger sister," Tyler answered through gritted teeth.

The rabbit known as the "famous" Shawn, who had almost expelled me brother, looked at his three friends. "You hear that boys? She's his sister." He turned his head and took a step forward towards me, "pretty little thing aren't you."

Tyler pulled me away. "Come any closer and I'll-" he threatened but Shawn interrupted him with a laugh.

"Bite me with you buck teeth?" he laughed. "Ooh," he said as he wriggled his fingers in the air, "I'm going to get bitten by Tyler's bite. Someone help me!" he dramatically said as he clasped his hands in front of chin. "Mark," he turned and looked at the gray dog, "chase this rabbit away from me!"

"Will do," Mark smirked as he punched his hand and approached Tyler.

I saw Tyler take a step back from Mark and I feared that a fight was going to break loose. I put my hand on Tyler's arm and gripped it. "Come on Tyler," I said as I glared at Mark, "there's no point in dealing with these losers." On that note, I turned my back on them and dragged Tyler away before any one of them had the chance to say anything.

* * *

If it weren't for those losers, I would have arrived on time during the first perioD. However, I was surprised to find out that there were only three kids there and we were waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. The teacher seemed fine to me on looks. She had curly blond hair and was tremendously skinny and she wore a colorful tie dyed shirt with black pants and brown loafers. Even though this was art class, she also represented the definition of art by wearing that colorful shirt.

I rested my clenched fists on my cheeks and watched as the room filled in with the students. Two of them that I noticed were Chloe and of course Andrea who was trailing by her. The art teacher softly talked to the girls and to my dismay, they joined the table to where I was sitting. _Great _I thought. One mean girl that thinks she's French and the other that's my former best friend and is surely going to annoy the heck out of me.

"Why bonjour Lexi," Chloe elegantly smiled as she sat down on the chair, "isn't this a surprise? We have the same art class."

"Joy," I sarcastically answered with a fake smile.

"I was just talkin' with my gal here and she says that with Abby bein' the member of the Soul Sisters group, they might have room for one more sister," Andrea told me as if I had any interest, "and that's me!"

I would have slapped her but I'm not that kind of girl to just hit someone. That, and I didn't want to make a scene during the first period class on my first day of school. "Wonderful," I shrugged, "when you have something more educational to say, tell me about it." That remark seemed to shut her up.

* * *

Art wasn't that bad. The teacher seemed nice and the class, except for the two people that were sitting next to me, seemed fine. For out first lesson, we had to draw a couple of objects that represented us. What I did, I drew a heart representing that I loved the people close to me and my future boyfriend or husband. Then I took a pink colored pencil and smudged the side of the paper to show that I loved the color pink and I drew a cheerleader outfit and my passion for it. I liked cheerleading not because girls were considered popular but because you did different drills ans cheered on for your team. That's the part that I liked the best.

I entered Geometry class and knowing that some of these people were a year older than me, I hoped that some of them were more mature than others. I approached a table where a lonely rabbit was sitting down. "Hey," I said, "is anyone sitting here?"

"Please do miss," the rabbit said in what I thought was a southern accent.

I smiled and sat down. "My name is Lexi, a freshman," I introduced myself and held my hand out to him.

"Hunter Bunny and a sophomore," he answered and he grabbed my hand and shook it. "Enchanted to meet you."

Heat threatened to rise to my cheeks but I tried to control every emotion that was flooding through me. Now was not the time to be swooned over by a sophomore, now was the time to focus on school work.

"Are you from the south?" I heard myself saying.

"Why yes I am and proud of it," Hunter answered, "I don't wear this hat for nothin'."

"It's a very nice hat," I said ad I surveyed the black color and the structure of that hat that fit his head perfectly.

"Thanks," he said, "I take it that you're from around here."

"For the past fourteen years of my life," I answered, "what about you?"

"Transfer," he answered, "kinda miss my old school but we gotta move once in a while. Make new friends." When he said that, he looked me straight in the eyes and right here, I knew that I had made the first new friend.

* * *

After geometry class, I was feeling comfortable around this school. I had just made a new friend in my previous class and now I was secure that I would have someone else to talk to let alone my brother. I took a right turn and entered my English class.

I took a seat right by the window and watched the room fill with the students. One of the students was Molly and she was in her shy state as she usually is. Then came none other than the devil herself, Abby. I dodged my head under my hand and managed to do a secret eye roll. Awesome, another person that I couldn't stand was right in my class.

But I was going to make the best of it and ignore her.

* * *

After English came good old gym class. From my point of view, the teacher looked totally fit. Not only did she have a loud voice but her expectations from us were really harsh. She mentioned that when we are going to jog for a warm-up we should never stop running or she was going to call us lazy. If we were doing the mile, we weren't going to stop. If we were near death, we weren't going to stop running.

Officially, this was the class that I wasn't looking forward to. Let alone that this class consisted for the three Soul Sisters and my former best friend. Yay!

* * *

Finally, after gym class came lunch. I was looking forward at the lunch that I had packed. A good old ham sandwich with cheese smacked in the center smeared with some mayo, a carrot, a green apple, and some water to wash it all down.

My first perdicament was with whom should I sit with. Tyler was busy with his friend and Andrea was out of the question. I scanned through the tables and saw a burnette sitting alone. I walked over to the table and set down my lunch bag on the table. "Hey can I sit here?" I asked.

The brunette turned her head and I was surprised to see that it was Molly. "Lexi?" she said my name as if it was foreign. "Uh, yeah, sure," she stuttered.

"If you don't want me to sit that's fine," I said.

"No!" she yelled and surprisingly, she grabbed my hand, "stay."

I reluctantly sat down. "Are you alright? You seem a bit...jumpy."

She suddenly shook her head. "I can't believe she read my diary. To that same exact page."

Whoa. A former Soul Sister telling me what she had written. My curiosity suddenly got the better of me. "What did you write?"

She hid her face in her hands. "Some very crude remarks about Abby when she kicked me off the group," she told me, "what am I going to do?"

Oh great, advice time. Probably something that I might not be good at. "Do you think she might hurt you?"

"Do you even know Abby?" she asked me.

"I'm happy to say that I don't personally know her," I answered.

"She's going to kill me. She grabbed me by the back shoulder and smacked me against the wall. I have to meet her by the locker rooms after school. Man she made such a scene, that this gray ruffian with a red cap turned his head and looked at us."

"So don't meet her then," I suggested, "if you don't want her fist in your face or just tell a teacher or something. You can't keep running away from Abby forever."

Molly only looked at me as if she was waiting for me to say that I would protect her from them. Well I would, but this wasn't my issue. I mean, elementary school teachers taught us this age old quote: If you don't something nice to say, then don't say it. However, some people had forgotten about this.

* * *

After lunch came Physics. Science class, wonderful. Even though science wasn't my strong suit, I hoped to try my best on the quizzes and tests that this teacher would hurl towards us. This would be my second class that a I would not look forward too. At least I had one last class and I would be going home after.

* * *

After physics, came History class. The teacher had already assigned us our seats, which I hate! I too, my seat at the far end. Then as the class began to fill with people, the person that say down in front of me was Chloe. Again? Why, why, why? Then next to Chloe, Abby took her seat.

Chloe whipped around and when she did, her hair hit me in the face. I moved my face out of the way before any strands smacked me. "Oh...my...gosh!" she said to Abby. "Did you see my French teacher? Oh man he is hot and he has a true French accent." She bit her lower lip and her dark eyes shined, "and the best part...he's a skunk!"

Abby put her hands under her chin and smiled at her friend. "Oh yeah? Well you should check out my Algebra teacher." She winked at Chloe and turned around to face the teacher.

Thank goodness that my mind wasn't as thick as theirs.

* * *

Once the bell rang, I threw my bag over my shoulder and was glad that the day was over. I was in the need to finish some of these school assignments that were assigned to us and hit the pool later. Wow, in September and it was still hot out. As the class emptied, I thought about Molly's words at lunch.

Was it possible that Abby might want to beat her up? Even though Molly had been cruel to me, I didn't see her as a mean girl. I decided to go and investigate. I ran down the halls only to bump into an adult. "Ooh sorry about that," I apologized.

"Mademoiselle s'il vous plait, no running in ze halls," it was none other than the French teacher that Chloe had been talking about, and she was right, he was a skunk.

"Right, sorry," I meekly said as he walked away from me. After her was gone, I resumed my running. I arrived down at the locker room and I heard a loud smack. I peeked in and saw Molly standing by the wall holding her face in her hand as Abby stood in front of her with Chloe and Tine behind.

"Who do you think you are to write something like that? About me? You think that _I_ have had a lot of boyfriends? Well you're the one to talk you sick little slut. You're the one who went after your older cousin!"

Okay I know for a fact that Molly was not capable lf doing something like that. From what I've heard, it was her cousin that went after her. I did feel bad for her then. Abby raised another fist to hit her with but a shout escaped from my mouth. "Hey!" I screamed.

Chloe, Tina, and Abby looked up in surprise as if they were caught by a teacher. I looked over at Molly and before any of the girls could say anything, I reached out and grabbed her and we ran away from the locker rooms.

"I'll take you home," I whispered as we decided not to take the buses but to walk back home.


	7. Some Friendly Time

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**BALTO1: Hey there, Lexi will meet Natalya, along with Tech, when she's in college.**

**Loonaticslover13: Thanks for the review :) Lexi is very loyal to her peers, let alone her future team. I'm debating what I'll do with Hunter. Haha, yes that was Pierre in his skunk state before he went all human and evil. **

* * *

Walking back home with Molly sniffling next to me seemed a bit strange. This was the first time that I had ever walked home with a classmate for it was usually my mother or my brother picking me up from school. However, this felt nice. I felt like I was connecting with her and possibly making a new friend along the way. "Are you doing alright?" I suddenly asked her.

Molly sniffled as she shook her head yes. I noticed a pink hand print on her face and came to the conclusion that Abby had slapped her but I don't believe that was the reason why Molly was in such pain. She turned her dark eyes on me and said, "what she said about me and cousin is not true!" she said as she gripped my wrists. "I am not that type of person."

"I believe you," I assured her, "I have heard bits of the story."

"I told Abby about it but now she is going to tell the whole school," Molly said. Her eyes brightly shined as tear drops escaped from her eyes and streaked down her face. "What I'm about to tell you is confidential. Please don't tell anyone else."

"I won't," I told her.

Molly took a deep breath before she began. "I was very close with my cousin. He was six years older than me before it happened. I was twelve and he was eighteen. My parents left me at my uncle's and aunt's house because they had to do something. At that time, my aunt and uncle weren't home so I was with my cousin. I was sitting in the living room watching television and my cousin told me to come to his bedroom, he said he had to show me something. Before I knew it, he threw me to his bed and put a pillow over my face so my screams were muffled. After that, I was in pain."

I carefully listened to every single detail that she said. What cousin would do something like that? I started to feel bad about her past event. Many young girls were victimized by a family member. "And what happened after?" I asked her.

"Well I was speechless," Molly continued, "I couldn't even tell his parents, let alone mine. Then he moved away and I told my parents about it."

I slowly shook my head as my contradictory thoughts flooded through me. _You should have told your parents since he was here. That way, he would be in jail for rape. He could be anywhere now and might be spying on you._

I could take these thoughts as an exaggeration but it was better to be safe than sorry. I extended my arm out and lied it across her shoulders. I pulled her body close to mine and said, "it's better to tell these stories to people you can trust."

Her lips tilted into a smile.

"How about you come over to my house so we can do some homework together? Then we can hit the pool if it's open after we're done," I said.

"I would love to," Molly said.

With that said, the two of us walked to my house. I introduced her to my mom, who was already home. As Molly headed upstairs, my mom pulled my aside and whispered, "is this a new friend?"

I nodded and she gave me a smile. I headed upstairs and met her standing in my room. "Pardon the pink wallpaper," I shrugged, "favorite color."

"It's a nice light color. Puts you in a good mood," she said as we sat down on my bed and got to work.

"So do you have any homework?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered as she fished out a book from her backpack. "This," she slammed a William Shakespeare book on my bed titled 'The Taming of the Shrew'. "This is one author that I would not recommend. His writing is so confusing."

I stared as she began to read the book and thanked my lucky stars that I didn't take AP English. That was the least of my worries but right now, I had to conquer my art homework and draw as neatly as I could for credit.

As time passed by, mom came in with a bowl of snacks. She set the bowl next on the bed and asked us if were doing fine. When she left, we went back to work while munching on pretzels.

Molly suddenly peeked over and looked at my drawings. "That's...what is that?" she asked.

I laughed. I had to admit that I wasn't a very skilled drawer but At least I was trying my best with it. "It's supposed to be a girl drying her hair. Unfortunately, it come out like a ball of mess."

Molly giggled. "I'm sorry if my question was offensive."

In the past, Molly has said some pretty mean things to me but I had brushed them off. One time, she told me the most terrible lie about my brother's life and I was worried. While walking home from school, she suddenly came up to me and said that she heard that my brother had gotten in a fatal car accident. I raced home, crying, only to find my brother and his car totally fine. That was one thing that I would never forgive her.

"Not at all," I swallowed as I colored in the last spot and considered the homework done. "Ready to head to the pool?"

"I don't have a swimsuit," she told me.

"Then you can borrow one of mine," I said as I leaped off my bed and ran into the closet. I fished out a swimsuit and handed it to her. Of course it was pink with white butterflies smeared around the cloth. "I think pink will go well with you."

Molly took the swimsuit and headed to the restroom. I quickly changed out of my clothes and into the swimsuit and packed some pool supplies that were needed like sunscreen, towels, sunglasses, and possibly a book. Molly suddenly appeared in my doorway with the swimsuit hugging her slim figure.

"Told you it goes well on you," I told her.

She packed her bags and the both of us headed towards the pool.

* * *

When we arrived, I was surprised to see that the pool wasn't as full as it was during the summertime. This pool was the teenager's hangout spot, mostly high schoolers, but seeing semi-deserted felt strange. Oh well, that meant more beach chairs for us.

I chose a spot that was half shaded and half of the sun's rays hitting the beach chair. I chose the shade while Molly sun bathed. As I put on my sunglasses, I leaned back and shut my eyes and pretended to be at the beach. If only the pool created natural waves rather than splashing noises with people screaming at the top of their lungs, then I would have felt more relaxed.

A throat suddenly cleared over me as I snapped my eyes open and tore the sunglasses off my face. Next to me stood the same pool boy that had been pushed over in the pool. He was holding a pink towel over his arm. "Hey," he shyly said as he held the towel in front of me, "here's your towel."

"Oh," I said as I stood up and took it in my hands, "thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Duck said, "I washed it and everything."

I nodded as my lips tipped into a smile. "How's work going for you?" I asked hoping to indulge him in a conversation. Every time I came to this pool, this guy was always glum. As I spoke, I noticed Molly tipped her sunglasses down her nose and looking at the boy that I was speaking with.

"Fine," Duck answered, "I make a good pool boy but I'm trying to become a life guard. My boss has to realize that I am capable of doing that job!"

"DUCK!" A gruff voice yelled as both Duck and I cringed, "get you tail back over here!" his boss yelled.

Duck slouched his shoulders and furrowed his eyebrows. "And I have to go now," he announced as he turned around and headed over to his boss.

After he was gone, Molly looked over to me. "He seemed nice, do you know him?"

I shook my head, "not really. I have seen him work around here and we've greeted each other. That's pretty much it." I left out the part that another duck, Daniel, pushed him into the pool and made him look like a fool.

Molly's head whipped to the left when she heard a familiar giggle. "Let's get out of here," she said as she gripped my arm.

I looked up and saw Abby, Chloe, and Tina sturutting in their bikinis through the pool. Behind them, someone was holding on to their towels and pool supplies as the three of them walked on. My jaw dropped when I saw Andrea struggling with the towels and their bags. Why would she even agree to hold their items?

Molly scoffed. "That's how they treated me before I became an official member."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Abby was the one that created this. I don't think Chloe went through the same servent-like role towards Abby, nor that tiger," she told me.

"Well that's not fair. Here they come," I quickly whispered as Molly and I took two magazines and hid our faces behind them.

"If you drop one towel on the ground, I will push you in the pool and hold you underwater until you yell uncle," Abby said to Andrea as she passed by.

"Wouldn't dream of it sister," Andrea puffed as she followed after them.

_Idiot_ I thought as I peeked over my magazine and looked after her. However, there was nothing that I could to her. She chose that path and she was paying for it. "You're right, let's get out of here," I said as I threw my magazine in my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

Molly did the same and we left the pool.


End file.
